Bad Guys
Details *'Title:' 나쁜 녀석들 / Nappeun Nyeosukdeul *'Genre:' Crime, thriller, action *'Episodes:' 11 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-04 to 2014-Dec-13 *'Air time:' Saturday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Bad Guys OST *'Related TV shows:' Bad Guys: City of Evil (2017) Synopsis Detectives Oh Goo Tak (Kim Sang Joong) and Yoo Mi Young (Kang Ye Won) rally up a team of criminals to catch other criminals. Their team includes serial killer psychopath Lee Jung Moon (Park Hae Jin), contract killer Jung Tae Soo (Jo Dong Hyuk), and mob boss Park Woong Chul (Ma Dong Suk). The team is called upon when there is a major homicide case. However, the key mystery of the series is revolving around Jung Moon as he is believed to be the serial killer who has killed Oh Goo Tak's daughter. But Oh Goo Tak has doubts and puts this team together. Is Jung Moon really the killer everyone believes him to be? The team starts to discover forgiveness and the hope of starting anew. Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Sang Joong as Oh Goo Tak *Ma Dong Suk as Park Woong Chul *Park Hae Jin as Lee Jung Moon *Jo Dong Hyuk as Jung Tae Soo *Kang Ye Won as Yoo Mi Young ;Extended Cast *Kang Shin Il as Nam Goo Hyun *Min Ji Ah as Park Sun Jung *Hwang Seung Eon as Yang Yoo Jin *Park Jung Hak as Lee Doo Kwang *Kim Tae Hoon as Oh Jae Won *Ki Se Hyung (기세형) as Kang Doo Man *Kim Jae Seung as Woo Hyun Woo *Kim Sung Hoon as Lee Suk Jin *Son Se Bin as Hyun Woo's fiancee *Jun Jin Seo as Kim Young Joon *Nam Sung Jin as Kim Dong Ho *Park Jung Woo as Son Moon Ki *Park Hyo Joon as Yoon Chul Joo *Park Sung Taek (박성택) as Kim Do Shik *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Korean-Chinese *Jang Sun Ho (장선호) as Park Jong Suk *Kim Jung Hak as Park Chang Joon *Kim Hye Yoon as Oh Ji Yun *Heo Dong Won *Ahn Byung Kyung *Park Ji Hong ;Cameos *Kwon Min as Nam Gun Wook (police officer, Nam Goo Hyun's son) (ep 1-2) *Kim Jong Goo as Im Jong Dae (ep 2, pawn shop owner) *Joo Min Ha as Bae Ji Yun (ep 2) *Kim Byung Choon as serial killer obsessed with blood (ep 2) *Seo Hye Jin as Shin So Jung (ep 3) *Kim Ji Hoon as chief Ri (ep 3) *Kim Sun Bin (김선빈) as Yang Shi Chul (ep 3) *Lee Yong Nyeo as Hwang Kyung Soon (ep 4) *Choi Young (ep 5) *Jung Soo In (ep 5) *Jin Hyun Kwang (진현광) as Kang Suk Ho (ep 5) *Choi Kyu Hwan as Jang Myung Jin (ep 5) *Lee Kyu Sub *Choi Min *Goo Jung Rim *Heo Jae Ho as Cha Shil Jang Production Credits *'Production company:' Urban Works Media *'Chief Producer:' Park Ho Shik (박호식) *'Director:' Kim Jung Min, Shin Yong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Han Jung Hoon Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (cable standard ratings) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News article:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:OCN Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Action